1. Field
Embodiments relate to a circuit board and a display device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various types of display devices have been developed to satisfy consumers' various requirements. Accordingly, demands for a flexible display device having a changeable shape or a curved display device having a predetermined curvature are increased.